Watching Diamond
by Lone Draco
Summary: Love binding them, Harry and Draco face trails they never would have expected and things twist and turn in ways that only true love can over come...* NEW CHAPTER IS UP*
1. Diamond

~Watching Dimond~  
by: Lone Draco   
Rating:PG-13  
  
Warning: THIS IS A SLASH! Now that I've told you I wish no flames   
claiming that my story is a slash. I think I would have noticed that   
as I was writing it.   
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Draco are mine! They belong to me!*gets smacked   
upside the head* fine...fine...I don't own them, I wish I did though!   
And for the record they are the best couple!  
  
Pairings: guess....Harry/Draco (duh!)  
Ron/Hermione   
Dean/Semus   
Neville/Ginny  
Author note: Ah thanksgiving is over and all across the country people,  
shops and radios are playing christmas music, I sadly have been pulled  
into the void of jingle bells and all those other happy songs...this   
fic is what resulted after too much turkey, an overdose of christmas   
music, only 2 hours of sleep and an episode of CSI ( how that falls in   
we don't really know). It's a basic fluff, with a minimal plot :-) ALSO!  
IMPORTANT! I can't spell, repeat I CAN'T spell! Not a bit, so if there  
are spelling mistakes, pardon me and please don't shoot!  
  
with no further ado....  
  
~Watching Dimond~  
by:Lone Draco   
  
  
Christmas morning brought cheery spirits and a fresh layer of   
fine, powdery snow to the Hogwarts castle. In one of the tallest towers  
a tall 6th year boy fought the sun's tantilizing rays as they tried   
to pry his eyes open.   
  
"Aye, Harry just get up, you're fighting a losing battle" The  
red-haired Weasly commented chuckling. "Anyways, it's Christmas!" Harry  
opened one eyelid and all but glared at his friend.  
  
"So?"he asked sleeply before rolling out of bed. Standing he   
walked sleepily towards the bathroom, running into his trunk on the way.  
Seconds later the hissing of the shower could be heard. Ron chuckled to   
himself before setting off to find Hermione.  
  
He found the brown-haired girl sitting in a chair in the common   
room, her face almost covered by a book.   
  
"'Mione, come'n it's Christmas, have alittle fun!" he walked over   
and looked over her shoulder to see what book she was reading. What the   
tall boy couldn't see was the devilish twinkle his girlfriend had sparkling  
in her eyes.   
  
"Fun?" she asked, "Like....this?" she turned around and pulled   
Ron into a deep kiss, making the color rise in his cheeks. She pulled  
away smiling and from across the room Dean and Seamus ( Dean just happened  
to be sitting on Seamus' lap...as if there weren't enough chairs ) cheered.   
  
"Well...not exactly what I meant, but it works for me!" he kissed   
her again before noticing that Harry was standing on the stairway chuckling.   
"What?" Ron snapped defensivly which only made Harry laugh even more.   
  
"Come'n stop snogging with 'Mione and let's start handing out   
these presents," Harry looked towards the mountian of presents under the  
christmas tree that sat in the middle of their commen room. "Dean, get   
off Seamus and come help!" he ordered with mock-anger at the pair.   
  
"Nah, I'm quite happy here. Thanks for the offer," he turned and   
kissed his boyfriend and Harry rolled his eyes. Dropping to his knees  
he began to dig through the presents.   
  
"Hermione, this is yours," he handed the girl a present,"Ron...  
Me...Seamus...Dean...Ron...'Mione...Lavender...Neville...Me...Ron,"Harry  
continued passing out the packages until the floor under the tree could  
once again be seen. All across the room the Gryffindors began opening there  
presents.  
  
Suddenly a small box materalized under the a 'pop' that caused   
everyone to look. "who's it for?" Dean asked looking sceptically at the  
small present. Ron was the one who went over and looked.   
  
"It's for Harry," he said handing the gift to the raven-haired   
boy. Harry looked down at the present, slightly aware that everyone was   
watching him.It was wrapped in a shimmering paper that kept changing color  
between red and gold. There was a silver ribbon expertly tied on the   
top and a small card written in handwriting Harry had seen before but  
couldn't place was   
  
To: Harry Potter   
From:A distant watcher  
  
He was startled by this but gave not a second thought to it. Carefully he  
pulled off the ribbon and layed it to the side. SLowly he used one of   
his longer nails to cut the muggle tape that was used and pulled off the  
shifting paper. Inside was a small box, simple, a shade of grey that matched   
the winter sky.   
  
Sliding off the top he gasped as he saw what was inside. A single sphere  
of dimond , about 3/4s of and inch in diameter it caught the flickering   
fire-light casting rainbows on Harry's face. Ontop was a simple golden   
chain, it's links etched with a hint of silver.   
  
He held it up so the curiosity of what it could be would end and the   
whole room took in a collective gasp. It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"Harry? Who could it be from??" she inched closer to look at it.   
  
"It says 'A distant watcher' whoever that could be," he was still amazed  
at the present himself and he turned it so that it caught the light and  
showered rainbows on the walls.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry lay in his bed thinking. Eventually the amazment of the dimond had  
worn off and everyone had gone back to their presents. At the end of his  
bed lay his new Weasly sweater, near his head on the bedside table, he   
had the set of wizard's chess Ron had given him and the small, live model   
of hedwig that Hermione had presented him that morning.   
  
But the Dimond bugged him the most, he couldn't think who 'A distant watcher'  
could be. Two years ago he might have thought that it was Ginny but she  
had gotten over him awhile ago and was happily going out with Neville.  
He was, to plainly put it, stumped. But he couldn't let it interfere   
with his sleep he resolved and rolled over closing his eyes and slipping   
into a world of dreams.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tall boy turned his grey eyes away from the dimond he held in his hand   
as soon as he saw that Harry had gone to sleep. He congratulated himself   
again for the brillant idea. What better way to watch his crush all the  
time then send him a spy in disguise?   
  
Running a hand through his hair he sighed. But that's all he would be   
able to do, watch. Watch and wait. Wait as his few days with Harry   
dwindled, until there would only be one more year. But even then all he   
would be able to do was watch....  
  
~end chapter 1~  
  
I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers and friends for giving me support   
with my writing! It means the world to me! I'd like to give a special   
thanks to Liz for her task of finding me draco pictures which she did!   
*claps* thank you! Now please review! I love reviews and if I get a positive  
feedback I'll work on a second chapter!  
  
~ja~  
  
Lone Draco 


	2. Forever Watching

~Watching Dimond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them!  
  
AN:Hello again, to all my readers. Thank you for your positive reviews  
on the first chapter, it means alot.I also would like to note that   
Diamond is misspelled on purpose it was to note the reader that this   
diamond wasn't what it seemed.  
  
with no further ado....  
  
~Watching Dimond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Part 2-Forever Watching   
  
Harry blinked as the ever-present sunlight streamed in his window causing  
the beautiful dimond gift to shower his face and bed with hundreds of   
sparkling, shifting rainbows that danced on the silk pillow and the   
scarlet velvet comforter. The dark-haired boy groaned and he clapped a  
hand over the jewel to stop it's sparkling.   
  
Removing his hand after his startling green eyes had adjusted to the  
bright sunlight he streched and with a large effort got out of his   
bed and headed towards the showers shared by the members of his chamber.   
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Draco let a small smile slide onto his lips at the amount of effort   
Harry had to use to get out of bed. Draco himself had always been a   
morning person, an early bird. Up with the sun and as alive as he   
would ever be.   
  
The small smile stayed on his pale lips as he watched Harry walk into   
the bathroom. How he wished he could run his hands along that tanned   
flesh, how he wished he could look into those green, no emerald eyes  
and- Stop it! He scolded himself before pulling on his cloak over the   
school uniform that boasted the green serpant of Slytherin.   
  
Slipping the dimond in his pocket he sighed softly and left the comfort  
of his solitude to face the mass of the school.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry and Ron entered the grand hall and took their spot at the large   
table. Hermione walked in a few seconds later looking rattled and tired.   
Her normally sleek brown hair ( in her fifth year it had naturally   
straightned ) was oily and tangled like she hadn't washed it in   
a few days.   
  
" Hey ' Mione " Harry said as she sunk into her seat.  
  
"Hello Harry, morning Ron," she offered him a shakey smile before   
picking up her toast and beginning to nibble on one of the corners.  
Ron looked at her with concerned eyes.   
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked brushing a strand of hair behind her  
ear for her. For a split second an emotion Harry couldn't place showed   
in her eyes, then was gone.   
  
"Yes, Ron. I'm fine, just and overload of homework is all," she offered  
him another shakey smile.   
  
~ * ~ * ~   
  
Draco looked across the room at Harry and watched him eat. He noted that   
the raven-haired boy always picked up his drink with his right hand then  
switched it to his left before putting it back down. It was little   
details like that, that Draco had been picking up on for the past year.   
  
He was lost in his world of Harry fantasy that it took him quite awhile  
to notice that the 4th year girl who had been pinning after him since she  
met him was tryign to talk to him. He listened to a few words before  
floating off into his dreams of Harry again.   
  
Dreams in which his pale hands were the hands that brushed that stunning   
black hair ouyt of that perfect, lean, tan face. With those stunning   
emerald eyes that sparked even at the slightest amount of a challenge.   
He watched with adoring eyes as Harry's brow wrinked in frustration about  
Granger's strang actions and he smiled sadly wishing he had friends   
who would worry about him.   
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
final note:Okay so it was REALLY short. There is now a plot! Yay for   
the plot! It will rear it's head in the third chapter so please wait   
for then! Um, lots of watching in this one, lots of discribing, sorry  
bout that, third chapter will be better I promise. Again I want to thank   
all of my reviewers who supported me and Liz who provides me with sanity   
and support! Thanks! 


	3. Hermione's Darkness

~Watching Dimond~  
By:Lone Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Disclaimer: read the one on chapter 2 and 1   
  
AN: THANK YOU ALL MY READERS * feels loved* please continue to review as it makes all the difference. If you haven't noticed this fic IS a slash, really it is, I promise you!  
  
!!!!!!!!OFFICIAL STATEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!   
This fic is officialy being dedicated to the wonderful and awesome person and my friend liz who supports me and keeps me from slaking off on getting chapters out ((if you haven't noticed it's one a week))And she is KICK ASS! everyone clap for liz *smiles* if you do she come back to life, all you people out there! If you believe in faries clap, CLAP *looks at boy in front row* YOU'RE NOT CLAPPING! *stops self* anyways, that's all for my statement.   
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Watching Dimond~  
By: Lone Draco  
Part 3- The dark lord's stolen hour  
  
Hermione woke in her bed sweating, the dream that had been   
plauging her nights had woken her again. Breathing heavily she brushed   
a hand over her forehead and tried to stop her racing heart. It was   
always the same, always, the pleading, the darkness. She shook her head  
to relieve it of the nightmere and walked down to the common room.   
  
Sinking into one of the shairs she conjured up a mirror and   
looked at herself. Since that night she had detererated, her hair hung   
is a mess and her brown eyes were dull and unhappy, far from the times  
when they used to dance with a hidden fire. She stood and slinked up   
to the boys dorm to check on Ron.   
  
Seeing his sleeping figure reaffirmed why she had made the deal  
and she became content with that. Sighing again she turned and walked   
back down the stairs almost tripping on crookshanks. The orange cat   
hissed at her and walked passed. Even he had noticed the difference   
in her.   
  
Sitting back in the chair she placed her head in her hands and   
began to cry. The salty wetness ran down her cheeks and hit the floor   
with a soft tink, tap,tink and soaked into the carpet. Suddenly the   
embers that were the ever-light fire blazed and a tight, weathered,   
cold face looked out at her.   
  
"Granger, you are not giving us the info we want," He hissed   
at her through tight lips. "Get us the info by sun-down and do not let  
your friendships get in the way, you know the deal"   
  
"Yes I know," she whispered and quickly wiped the tears off   
her cheeks.   
  
"And shape up, even your cat has noticed a difference, we can't  
have anyone finding out about you and our little plan. DO YOU   
UNDERSTAND ME?" the face forefully asked making her sit further back   
into the chair.   
  
"Yes" she replied meekly. As quickly as it had appered the face  
left and she was once again left with an emty common room. She watched  
the shadows from the embers dance on the room and each one seemed an   
enemy. She watched with weary, tired eyes as they all seemed to come   
forward and devore her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco woke and immediatly looked around for the dimond. Finding  
it where he had left it, under his pillow, he pulled it out to see   
Harry, still rather asleep. But what shocked him was... Granger? The   
brown-headed girl was going through Harry's stuff.  
  
He watched as she rummged through his items until at last a look  
of relief came over her face and she pulled out a large leather book, he  
recongnized it as Harry's journal. He felt his anger rise as the brown-haired  
girl grabbed the book and magicked the trunk to look like it had never been  
touched.   
  
He rose to his feet and began to pace, he had no idea what to do. He   
could tell Harry but the boy would never believe him over one of his best   
friends, but he had to try.   
  
Sighing he pulled on his green robes and walked down the hallways to   
join the few scattered students that sat in teh great hall this early in the   
morning.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry woke,and sleepily turned over to fight the sun.From across the   
room Ron smiled at him.   
  
"I really don't understand why you fight a losing battle every morning,  
and anyways I need you to get up, something's wrong with 'Mione," Grogally he   
stood and dressed, blowing off a shower for the first time in quite a while.   
Splashing water on his face he sit on Ron's bed.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, silently noting the sark circles under Ron's   
eyes. As if noticing where his friend's emerald eyes were watching he rubbed   
the parts under his eyes and offered a smile.   
  
"Well last night she poked her head in her and just looked around for   
awhile before walking down stairs, and you can't say she looks healthy. Even   
that blasted cat avoids her," he looked at Harry with fear in his eyes, "I'm   
worried about her Harry,I...I don't know what I would do without her, she's   
half of me, my better half,"   
  
"I'll try and talk to her," he comforted, and was replied with a look   
of You-always-say-that-when-you're-gonna-blow-something-off from Ron,"I'll   
work on it...I promise Ron," The red-heahed boy nodded and stood. " Shall we   
go to breakfast old friend?" Ron nodded and they walked down the winding hallways   
to the great hall.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Draco watched as Harry walked in with Ron and was surprised not to see   
the brown-headed girl flanking their side, her hand intwined with the weasly's.   
Part of him was glad to notice her absence while the other part of him sent off  
alarms that something really WAS up.   
  
Seconds later the girl in question walked in and took her seat across from   
Harry and Ron.Draco balked, she really HAD changed. Her robes hung loosley around her   
tiny figure which seemed in itself to be deterating, her hair was scraggly, and   
half-heartedly been put into a bun and dark circles were evident under her eyes.   
  
Her cheery nature had been replaced with something Draco knew to be famillar but he  
couldn't quite place it. Somehow he knew that it was a danger to the   
man he loved. Suddenly as if waking up from a trance he realized what it   
was, it was the shadow that followed any death-eater, his father had   
the same feeling, Crabbe and Goyle did and he had it as well.   
  
~*~*~  
Ron looked across the table at Hermione and his heart wept for   
the sight he saw. A sadness seemed to radiate from her being and it made  
him sad to see her in this state. From across the room he saw Draco   
staring at 'Mione's back and he shot the Sytherin a glare. Draco rose   
and walked towards the table and Ron cursed under his breath for his   
actions.   
  
"Brace yourself Harry," he whispered and looked up to the   
oncomming form of the lanky boy. Harry looked and swore under his breath   
but stood as well. In a matter of seconds the blonde dragon was upon   
them but istead of picking a brawl he tried to offer a smile then spoke   
in a low tone to Harry.  
  
"Harry, please I need you to listen to me, I know what's wrong  
with Hermione, please you need to trust me on this," Harry searched the  
stormy grey eyes and finally sighed reluctently.Turning to Hermione he   
studied her face then spoke, each word evenly measured.  
  
"Mione, come with us, you too Ron, he has the right to be heard,"   
Ron nodded reluctently and Hermione rose as if she hadn't heard anything   
and was just acting on commands. The four walked down one of the less-used  
hallways and into a dark classroom decked with cobwebs.   
  
"Alright Draco, what do you think is wrong with her?" Ron demanded.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me," Hermione offered in a high monotone.   
  
"I know you won't believe me but she's a death eater, she has the   
same darkness, that I have, that my father has," Draco exclaimed quickly   
and was met with a blank stare and 2 pairs of disbelieving eyes.  
  
"You've got to be kidding,'Mione would never get caught up in that  
kind of suff," Harry exclaimed, his whole face showing his disbelief.  
  
"Ask her to show you her left upper arm then, if she has nothing to  
hide then she'll show it to you," Draco said blankly.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry asked, the brown headed girl looked at him blankly   
then turned to Ron, her eyes softened for a moment before she turned and...  
  
~End chapter 3~  
  
oh...what will happen next? Is Hermione a death eater? What does Ron have  
to do with anything? See see A plot! *jumps up and down and claps*anyways  
sorry that took so long...chapter 4 will be up much sooner, I hope...heh   
I'm banned from the comp for 3 weeks but I can get on at school...thanks   
agian to all my reviewers! 


	4. Shadows in the Night

~Watching Diamond~  
Chapter 4  
By:Lone Draco   
  
Disclaimer: You really expect to see a disclaimer this far into the fic?   
Well if you do...tough luck, see chapters 1-3.   
  
Author note: ALRIGHT agian I'm gonna say, Dimond is misspelled on purpose!  
See that? I MEANT TO DO IT!! okay anyways, that in no way means I can   
spell cause I can't and I want to thank all of my reviewers again, you   
are what it's all about!  
  
  
with no futher ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
Chapter 4   
  
  
"'Mione?" Harry asked, the brown headed girl looked at him blankly   
then turned to Ron, her eyes softened for a moment before she turned and  
slumped to the ground.Her dark eyes where wet with tears and the small   
droplets of water slipped onto her face. She looked up at Ron and spoke  
her voice dry and raspy. It was as if Harry and Draco were not in the   
room.   
  
"Ron...Ron, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry, I never thought it would come   
to this. But it kills you, it pulls away your life, Ron, oh Ron, please   
forgive me! Ron, get away, run away from here, just get away!They'll   
come for you! Just please forgive me!" Her tears came quicker and she   
rose slowly to her feet and dashed out of the room, pulling away from Ron's   
grasp on her arm.   
  
She ran towards the front doors, passing a group of baffled 2nd years   
and out the large double doors. Once her feet hit the grass she picked  
up her speed, just to get away from the school. Anything to draw them   
away from Ron.She headed towards the forest, her eyes downcast and   
her feet pounding the ground, driving the grass flat.   
  
Entering the gloom of the trees she found her run hampered by the thorns   
that reached out at her,snagging her cloak and trying to hang onto her,   
as a bur clings to a dog. The darkness seemed to grow as she pushed   
forward, trying desperatly to make it as far as possible into the forest.   
  
After about ten minutes of her struggle she found herself surrounded by   
trees, in numbers so great that she couldn't see the sky above. The only   
light came from strage plants that wound themselves up the trunks of the   
mighty trees, sucking the life from their very viens and using it to   
cast an eerie glow.   
  
She stopped running and took a time to marvel at the depressing yet   
beautiful vines. Suddenly a noise sounded from her left and she whirled  
to face it, her heart speeding up in fright. Seeing nothign she slowly   
backed away from the area from which the disturbance had come.   
  
She looked towards the ground as the light of the viens began to   
glow brighter, stronger, more vile and gasped. It was as if the plants   
were alive and slinking towards her as a wolf slinks forward to it's prey.   
She screamed as the first tedril touched her leg she spun trying to   
pull away from the plants grasp, only to find that her ankels had already   
been bound firm.   
  
To her right a dark shadow of a man walked forward, his etched face pale   
in the glowing green light.She tried to shrink away from him but found that   
the vines kept her in place. He walked forward and met her chocolate eyes  
with his own stormy silver orbs, pulling her into a state of utter terror.   
  
"Hermione," She cringed as he spoke her name and continued to try and  
pull herself free of the plants which entangled her in a snare of death.   
"Hermione, what am I to do with you? You managed to have them believing you   
are a deatheater, yet what you did earlier tonight was stupid," She shivered  
under the icy tone of his words."And let me tell you Hermione that we   
don not like stupid people, no...we don't like them at all," He snapped   
his long fingers and the plant recoiled.   
  
"Hermione,soon you will learn what we do to stupid people....  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
EN: Okay okay, she isn't a death eater,but what is she? And WHY does   
Draco feel the darkness of a death eater on her? Sorry no Harry/Draco   
in this chapter, but there will be lots in chapters to come! Please review  
and thank you for reading! 


	5. Love and Return

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: You really expect to find a disclaimer this late in the story? heh, strange mortal being!  
  
Author Note:Oh look! Chapter 5! If my readers will notice the rating has increased to R because this chapter does contain our very first make out scene! ^^ Oh the joy...um anyways, now I'm gonna dive into the real Slashyness! So yay! Also, none of you are to forget that this fic IS dedicated to the wonderful and ever talented Liz, so yay!  
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By: Lone Draco   
Chapter 5- Love and Return  
  
Ron paced in the Gryffindor common room, his brow wrinkled with evedent  
worry. Hermione had not returned after the shocking confritation that  
he had had with her the previous evening. His brown eyes were filled   
with fear and they looked to Harry for comfort. The raven-haired boy   
looked to his friend and sighed, his worry easily concealed in a shell  
of emotionless being.   
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore, he most likely know what happened and he could  
probably help us find her" Ron looked suprised that he hadn't thought  
of the idea and nodded.   
  
"Sure, well, yeah...good idea," the red-headed boy stopped pacing and  
he turned and left the common room. Harry rubbed the diamond for   
good-lucks sake and walked after his friend.   
  
******  
  
Draco sighed and turned away from the diamond. His worse fears already comming   
true. Hermione, he feared, would not be comming back. Running a pale   
hand through his silver-blonde hair he rose and began his own walk   
towards Dumbledore's chambers.   
  
******  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office rather shocked to see three of his students  
so intent on seeing him. Draco Malfoy and Harry both seemed to be worried  
about somethign and he hadn't heard a snide remark from either boy.  
  
"Professer, it is important that we speak to you," Harry said and shifted  
uncomfortably in his seat, tossing a glance at Draco.   
  
"Mr. Potter, being as the three of you bursted into my office I believe  
I would have concieved as much," The three boys looked abashed and the   
wisened old man continued. "However, as exactly why you did so I have yet  
to learn. Will one of you please inform me?"   
  
Harry looked to the other two and nodded for Ron to explain. "Well, sir.   
It's Mi..I mean Hermione. She was acting strangly yesterday and she has  
not returned from the forest, which is the way she ran, I...er...I mean   
we were wondering if you could use your magic to try and find her?" Ron   
sat back in his seat and looked to Harry, the dark-haired boy smiled   
reasuringly and Draco's jealous look did not go unnoticed by the headmaster.   
  
"Mr. Weasly, I will do what I can,please excuse me and I will call you   
at the first bit of news I have. Good Day to all of you!" The three students  
rose together and walked out of Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I wonder..." The man whispered as Draco's back slipped through his door.   
  
***Some Hours Later***  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office and addressed the members gathered there.  
Hermione's parents sat across from his desk weeping and Harry, Draco and   
Ron where standing in shock.   
  
"Wha..What do you mean dead?" Ron stuttered, breaking the silence. Dumbledore  
rubbed his forehead with a narled hand and removed his half-moon glasses.  
  
"She was found in the middle of the forest, in an area we never knew esisted.   
There were no marks, and the only sign of struggle was the burns on her legs   
where it seems she tried to pull against the bonds that held her to the  
spot where she was killed," Dumbledore's voice was monotone and unemotional,   
a simple mask to hide the pain that he was feeling at the loss of his   
brightest student.   
  
"You...you were her fiancee right?" Ron looked up into the chocolate   
eyes of Hermione's mother and nodded slightly." She never could talk   
about you enough, she really loved you," Ron looked down again and   
tried to fight a stream of tears. The reality suddenly hitting him   
in the face. " Her funeral will be on monday, she always wanted her   
ashes spread over the grounds, so she coudl be with the people she   
loved forever," The tall woman forced a smile before breaking down into   
tears in her husbands arms.   
  
" Harry, Draco, Ron...if you woudl please excuse us," Dumbledore stood  
and opened the door indecating that they were to leave. Relectantly they  
did so. (1)   
  
***Monday Morning***  
  
Harry paced in the common room, Ron was late as usual and it was starting  
to worry him. The warmth of the stone in his pocket brought no comfort   
today. The dawn had broken dreary and gray, as if mourning itself. After  
another five minutes had gone by Harry slowly began to walk up the stairs  
to the boy's dorm.   
  
Reaching the door-way he hesitated slightly before pushing it open.At   
first nothign seemed wrong, then the worst smell filled his nostrils,   
a smell which he remebered all to well.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
***A week later***   
  
The Weasly's stood in a sad bunch on the grounds, the Grangers close   
to them. Hermione's funeral had been posponed so her ashes could be   
spread with those of her fiancee's. Harry stood alone, apart from the   
group and his second family. The harsh wind pierced his face and he took   
no notice, he tried to wake up, make it all a dream. But that cold wind  
made it all too real.   
  
Suddenly a slow song began among the gathered. Over a thousand people   
had turned up, each knowing the dead in their own ways. Harry joined   
the singing and watched with sorrow-filled eyes as the two urns were  
opened and the only physical parts of his life-long friends took to   
the wind, dancing and mixing with eachother.   
  
"Hermione and Ron, shared a love that was not to be broken, even by   
death," Those were the final words of the service which seemed to end  
all the joy in Harry's life. The world seemed darker, the days longer  
and the nights were all too lonely.  
  
***2 weeks later*** (2)   
  
Harry sat in the quittich pitch, his head in his hands. He had come to   
the place to forget, to remeber the happy times where he dominated the   
field. Lately anyone who played gryffindor knew they would lose as all   
his free-time was spent praticing and all his anger was released in his  
flying. But, the sight of the stadium had brought back a rush of memories  
of his friends, one that he was not willing to fight this time.   
  
Crystal tears flowed from his emerald eyes, splashing onto the seat below   
him. He was so caught up in his stream of contained emotion that he didn't  
notice the pair of stormy eyes watching him cry. Slowly emerald eyes   
rose and met gray.   
  
Draco slowly walked forward never letting his gaze drift from Harry's.  
He stuck to the far wall until he was finally parellel with the raven-haired  
boy. Carefully he searched the green eyes with his own for any sign of  
rejetion. Seeing none he slowly, ever so slowly made his way across the   
fresh grass of the stadium.   
  
Harry watched Draco advance until the two boys were within 3 feet of   
each-other. The taller boy looked down into Harry's eyes and saw the   
tears that still lay uncried and the pain of lose. It was all he could   
do not to lean down and kiss him. Suddenly he found himself pulling   
the other boy into a tight hug. Gaspign he stepped back quickly and   
looked to the ground, his cheeks turning a slight shade of rose.   
  
"I...I'm sorry, I'll go," He turned away from Harry so the atheletic   
boy couldn't see the tears that had risen in his own eyes.   
  
"Draco," The word was a whisper and he felt the firm grip of Harry's   
hand on his shoulder, gently forcing him to turn. "Draco, please don't  
leave me, you're all I've got left," Draco searched those eyes for   
the last time that day and saw, thanks and, the gods forbid it, love.   
  
"How could I Potter?" He asked. "You've got me, body, heart and soul,"   
Slowly Draco lowered his head and caught Harry's lips with his own...  
  
~Fin Chapter 5~  
  
(1) Sorry about all the sappyness, I try not to have to much, but I felt   
it was nessicary for that section   
  
(2) Sorry about all the skipping of times...I'll try to not do it so much   
in future chapters  
  
EN: Well? Look see, Harry and Draco finally got together. In a deppressing  
way yes, but they're together. I hope you liked it and the next chapter   
will be out next sunday, please please please review! 


	6. My Constant

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: Boring...see the one in chapters 1-3 if you really want to read one  
  
Author Note: I'm sorry guys!The author note on the last chapter should have read that  
was the beginning of our first make-out scene, the actuall thing is in   
this chapter! Sorry...um...my co-author is napping on her chair so I've   
enlisted Draco and Harry's help^^  
  
Draco:Please review...she thinks y'all don't love her   
  
Harry:But do they really? o.0 *peers out towards the readers* Do you love the author?   
  
LD:DO YOU LOVE ME?   
  
Draco:Knocks the Author upside the head * please review if you love the author...or even  
if you don't review anyways.  
  
Harry:yeah...  
  
290: Wakes up from her nap...oh yeah and is anyone noticing the chapter titles? They   
tell you somethign about the chapter! Cheers!* falls back asleep*  
  
LD:With no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
by: Lone Draco   
Chapter 6-My Constant   
  
The first kiss was soft, as if affirming that the actuall event was taking place, Draco  
found that his lips fit Harry's perfectly. Both boys pulled back at the same time, a   
bit of electrictiy at the lose of contact. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked  
at Draco with a small smile of complete happyness.   
  
"Wow," Draco broke the silence before crossing the short distance of air and capturing   
Harry again. The kiss was deeper, lustful, full of raw emotion and the desire a certin  
blonde boy had been feeling for the past three years. Harry's hands went to Draco's   
slim hips and pulled him closer, deeping the kiss. Draco intwined his hands in the   
raven-hair and pressed himself against the other boy's chest. Harry ran his tounge along  
the serpant, his serpant's lower lip and Draco complied opening his mouth and turning the  
show of love turn into a dance of tounges.   
  
Soon robes had been cast to the side and shirts where pulled off bodies, showing the   
flesh beneath. Draco's hands ran across Harry's lean torso, exploring every curve and   
muscle, drawing sighs and soft moans from the other boy. Harry caught Draco's hand and  
pushed the taller boy into the grass,his own hands exploring the pale flesh.   
  
~30 minutes later (1)(2)~  
  
The gryffindor lay with his head in Draco's shoulder, his breathing slow and even, his   
mind at more peace than it had been in weeks. His eyes were slowly closing when the other  
boy shifted so he could look Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me lover-boy" He commanded jokingly.   
  
"Don't call me that and maybe I won't" The Lion commented. Draco took a notice of the   
way his midnight black hair stood out difiantly against the green grass of the pitch.  
(3)  
  
"You do and I'll tickle you," (4) Harry opened one eye and then launched himself onto   
Draco tickling the pale boy mercilessly. Draco tired to squirm away but ended up laughing   
to hard to do much but try to breathe.Harry stopped for a moment and looked into the   
stormy eyes of his new-found love and was again amazed by the love shinning in them.   
  
"I never knew you were this caring," The dark-headed boy purred before leaning down and  
pressing his lips against Draco's rose pedal soft ones. Draco leaned into the kiss deeping  
it, hungry for whatever the other boy would give him. Suddenly there was a shocked   
gasp from teh other side of the field and the two lovers jumped apart like teenagers caught  
by their parents.   
  
Only as they looked up to see Oliver Wood with his his mouth nearly hangning open did   
they remember that they were both shirt-less. Scrambling for clothes they slipped back   
on they're robes. The irish boy (5) was striding towards them with a strange look on   
his face that made Harry wonder if he should laugh or be terrified...  
  
~End Chap 6~  
  
1-and the author successfully side-steps into a mushy scene, I will write fully later  
  
2-Draco: NO WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX...  
  
3-Thanks to liz for the scentence  
  
4- the most horrible torture you can put someone through  
  
5-Okay, I never pictured him Irish but in the movie he had a VERY Irish accent   
  
EN: Well? What is poor oliver's reaction? It's not what you think! UM please review..  
it woudl mean SO much if I could break a 100 reviews with this fic. It's sorta like my  
baby, the only one I regularly update. So please? If I break 60 by chapter 7 I'll let   
Draco and Harry go!   
  
Draco: Just do what she says please!!!  
  
Harry: I don't know she does have a bunch of nice dark closets...COME ON DRACO!  
  
LD: Get a Room   
  
Draco: Nah, a closet...yours actually   
  
LD:NOOO* chases them off*   
  
290: well...please review! 


	7. Darkness and a twist of fate

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating: R   
  
  
Disclaimer: Nadda, nope, none, zip, zilch...okay fine if you   
want one go to chaps 1-3   
  
Author Note: Okay Fine...because I, sadly didn't get 60 reviews  
by this chapter...HARRY AND DRACO ARE STILL MINE!!!Bwahahahaha.  
Um...anyways..if I get 75 by Chap 8 I'll let them go..um sorry   
that chapter was so short...This one should make up for it!Oh   
and those of you who don't like a happy draco...the mean bad-ass   
one isn't all gone...he's still here!  
  
Harry: You damn readers! We're still here!  
  
Draco: Be nice to the readers dearie...they're our last hope  
  
290: You two stop begging!  
  
LD: ANYWAYS  
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco  
Chapter 7: Enemy?  
  
  
Oliver had a certin air about him which made Harry wish he could  
curl up into a tiny ball and hide, Draco however came to his   
rescue.   
  
"Oliver...can I help you in any way?" The serpant asked, his voice  
as cold as Harry had ever heard it.The red-headed man brushed past   
him and looked down at Harry, his lips drawn into a tight grimace.  
  
"Harry...this is not what I tought you to do! Sleeping with the  
enemy? Do you think it will help you win a game if you have sex   
with the other team's seeker?" Oliver yelled his voice rising to   
the point of almost breaking point and his hazel eyes flashed   
when Harry began to laugh.   
  
"You.." Harry started but stopped as another fit of laugher erupted  
from him,"You think this is about quittich?" The chuckling boy   
managed his green eyes livid with humor.   
  
"Erm..yes," Oliver answered his conviction faultering slightly   
and his tan cheeks flushing a slight pink of a blush. Draco took   
his turn to laugh harsly then walked over to Oliver.   
  
"Trust me Wood, I wouldn't give Harry my tips if he slept with me,   
he can't be that good," Draco missed Harry's hurt expression and   
turned away quickly stalkign across the springy grass, his boots   
glinting in the fading evening sun.   
  
Harry looked to Oliver and offered a smile,"I hope this won't   
ruin our friendship...and I would never betray your teachings,"   
The older boy paused for a moment before takign the outstreched hand   
in a symbol of a truce.  
  
~ Later that Night~  
  
Draco sat in his room, twirling the Diamond in his long, pale   
fingers, watching the rainbows it cast dance on the walls and   
brighten his white skin. His eyes, hardened to a steel grey after  
years of hiding emotions, scanned the room as the memory of Harry's  
lips on his own danced in his head.   
  
The blonde shifted slightly, uneasy before climbing to his feet  
much as a cat uncurls from a nap. Slinking out the commen room   
door he headed down a dark, empty hallway. The corridor had obviously  
been as such for a long time being as the cobwebs hung in tattered  
curtins on the ceiling and the stone walls screamed years of neglect.   
The pictures sulked and refused to talk to Draco as he passed, and   
no ghosts slid silently above his head.   
  
Absently he shivered and pulled his cloak up to sheild himself,   
his stormy eyes ever watchful and alert. His eyes were drawn to   
a framed work on the wall. It pictured towering mountians that bit   
out at the sky in jagged angles while the sky itself twisted   
and turned, blood red clouds swirling, mixing and teasing eachother.   
The few trees were dead and spindly and the water was a green and   
yellow mix of mud and muk. The sytherin leaned forward and reached   
out a hand to trace the lines and suddenly...  
  
~Gryffindor Tower~  
  
Harry awoke suddenly, his heart racing, scar burning a bright pain in   
his forehead. His eyes sparkled with white flares before he could   
blink and clear them. Tumbling out of bed he took a moment to   
scoop up the invisiblity cloak before dashing out the door.  
  
Darkness met him beyond the comfort of his commen-room, his feet  
were pulled by a force he could no less explain than he could   
name the stars in the sky but he followed them. A blind faith   
led him towards the destination of the force that tugged at his   
mind and burned at his soul.   
  
Suddenly he found himself in a dark corridor, the feeling gone   
as quickly as it had come. His mind screamed at him to turn and   
leave the place but the devil of curiosity was an equal on his   
other shoulder pulling him to follow the boot-prints etched   
into the dust of many years. Slowly he extended a foot and took   
the first step into the darkened place, each step was easier   
after that first one...and he found himself again drawn by the   
force that had drawn him to this desolet place.   
  
He stopped again in front of a tall picture frame, the painting   
stirring something with in him to reach forward and try to catch   
the lone crow that darted among the dead sappling trees that   
caught in the sharply cold breeze. Cold? How could he have know   
it was cold?   
  
Slowly he raised his head to look around him gaspign at what he  
was met with...  
  
~Fin Chapter 7~  
  
EN:75 reviews...come'n I already have 64...only 75...not that I'm   
desperate or anything. Was this one abit better than the last one?   
I really have no idea where this is going...really I don't...maybe  
the plot bunnies are latched to me arm and are telling me what to   
write. Um...longer than chapter 6...better maybe? I don't know   
unless you tell me! REVIEW! PLEASE!   
  
Draco: Erm...can you tell she wants you to review?  
  
Harry: Only slightly love  
  
LD: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Battles and War

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating:R   
  
Disclaimer: Do I REALLY hafta put one of these in every chapter?   
Let's just say, if it was mine...oh the possibilities!  
  
Author Note: Hello again to all my readers...Because you were   
awesome and gave me reviews I have let Harry and Draco out   
for a romp in the lilacs...but only for a chapter. My goal   
is the same...75 reviews...come on...75...please!Like I said,   
mean Draco ain't gone...neither is nice Draco...poor Drac, he's   
having an identity crisis!   
  
290: Please Review...erm...I mean, feel obliged to review at your   
discretion!  
  
With no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Chapter 8~ Battles and the War  
  
  
Harry blinked and wished to open his eyes to his bed, slowly he  
raised the lids and found that he was still in the alien land.  
It was almost exactly as the picture had shown, a tattered valley,   
covered by a tumbling red sky. The wind bit into his face, it's   
sharp edge causing him to shiver.   
  
Suddenly something moved to his left and he turned to find the source.   
A single figure stood on the ridge of a cliff, medium blonde   
hair unclasped from its tie and blowing around a pale face.The  
sharp stormy eyes watched him and he was once again aware that   
he could no more read tehm than he could ancient Latin.  
  
Both students began walking towards eachother, meeting under one  
of the twisted trees that reached towards the sky, streching for   
a sun they would never feel.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice under-toned with disbelief.   
  
"Yes?" The raven-haired boy replied, his own voice in a mixture   
of shock and relief. Draco stepped forward and drew him into a   
hug, grasping him as if the gryffindor would vanish if he let   
him go. Harry's grip was much the same and he drew back for an   
instant to study Draco's face before cupping it in his hands   
and pulling the other boy into a kiss. The wind whistled harder   
and the trees were forced to bend under its force.   
  
An evil tendril slipped into the boys minds and they broke apart  
gasping. Both pairs of eyes scanned the distance and landed on   
a tall dark form. Suddenly Harry's scar blazed with a white-hot  
pain causing him to fall to the ground. Draco knelt next to him,   
worried inspite of himself. Harry winced as another wave of pain   
washed down his body and looked up at Draco.   
  
"Voldemort,"He whispered before cringing again. Draco looked back   
towards the figure and knew by the pulsing of the flesh on his   
upper arm that Harry was right. Slowly he stood and looked for   
the hidden face of the creature that was comming ever closer to   
him and the raven-haired boy who was struggling to his feet.   
  
Draco reached out a hand and helped the gryffindor up and was   
rewarded with the smile he had fell in love with. Rubbing the   
diamond in his pocket for comfort he turned again to face his  
master.   
  
"Malfoy...Potter," The voice was whispery and dark and it made   
both listeners shudder. "How nice of you both to fall into my   
trap, the unfaithfull servant and the one person who dare defy   
my power...I can kill you both at the same time. Wonderful,"   
Voldemort's voice never changed tone but it still inflicted fear  
and hatred.   
  
"Why do you think you can destroy me now? You haven't been able   
too in the past," Harry jibbed back and Draco was amazed at how   
relaxed the boy he loved seemed to be. He himself had never faced   
Voldemort strait on and it was enough to make him tremble now.   
  
"Because...potter....you are in MY domain now," The hooded man   
looked around him, gesturing towards the land they all stood in.   
"The trees, the birds, the very land will come to my aid if I   
call it, this is my home and my magic runs in everything here,"   
The whispery voice held a note of a sinester smile which was   
hidden by the shadow of the cloak Voldemort wore.   
  
"My dear Harry, you have won so many BATTLES in the past," he   
began, advancing on the boys, "But there is no way in this world  
that you could have ever won the war...  
  
~Fin chapter 8~  
  
EN: Yes I know, it's late and it's short...sorry I was off spring  
breaking...weee-hee..but I do apologize for the length and the   
lateness..please forgive and please review...I only want 75...come-on  
that's only nine more...nine people...take the 20 seconds and   
click the box...PLEASE! 


	9. Powers Hidden

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating:R   
Chapter-9  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own harry potter, no one would read it because it would all   
end up in some strange soap-opera style thing...  
  
Author Note: THANK YOU!* hugs all her readers* THANKS SOOO MUCH, and by popular   
request, I have hung onto my poor captives after they got back from   
their romp in the lilacs even though my wonderful, awesome readers   
gave me 77 reviews!Can ya'll be wonderful again and let me get to 85?  
Again, I can't spell worth a damn, and I probably will never learn   
to spell...but hey, live or flame ( flames are reviews too!)Also, the  
Diamond isn't gone...oh no it's not! It has a HUGE part in the beginning  
of this chapter, and it has another big part in a few chapters...lastly   
go Halley Barry! (probably spelled that wrong) Though I still believe LOTR  
should have got best film, a beautiful mind was good too!  
  
Draco:Good lord...of all the captors   
  
Harry:Calm love, she'll be fine once the fever goes down   
  
290:both of you! The chapter's starting...hush!  
  
With no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Chapter 9-Powers hidden   
  
  
Harry watched Voldemort calmly while his inner self recoiled in fear. Draco stood next  
to him and gripped his shoulder, a comfort which didn't go unoticed by either of the   
boys. The hodded figure walked over to Harry,who watched him with girm eyes, and ran   
a finger across his cheek. The raven-haired boy clenched his jaw but kept his tounge.   
  
"You see Potter," Voldemort whispered, his voice deadly and quiet."The thing that has  
allowed you to beat me all these years is gone!I can touch your skin without any harm   
to myself, I can do whatever I want with you in this place, you are helpless against   
me, and wandless I might add,"   
  
Draco watched his master with cold eyes that hid the thoughts that raced through   
his head.//He's right you know, we have no power against him, we're going to die//Harry   
seemed to sense his emotions and offered him a reassuring look.   
  
Harry lowered his hand into his cloak pocket, and pulled out a small something that  
glittered in the blood-red light. The thin golden chain was secured in his fingers   
and Draco drew a quick breath.   
  
"You see voldemort,"The gryffindor spat the name as if it were a curse, "You think only  
the fact that my mother died for me was how you couldn't defeat me, you never stopped   
to think about the possibility for someone else to have that kind of love for me,"His   
emerald eyes watched with malice as a dawnign realisation flicked across the dark-lord's   
face. "I am not helpless against you, nor will I ever be,"   
  
Slowly Harry opened his hand to reveal the diamond that lay sparkling in his palm. It's  
crystaline serface caught the light of the rust-colored sky and reflected it into   
thousands of tiny rainbows. Voldemort hissed at the gem and drew forward his wand.   
Without thinking Draco pulled out his diamond and held it out paralell to Harry's   
hand.   
  
A soft, ringing song erupted into the air, it's melody like thousands of crystal bells   
that burst into the desolate land and brought light. A shower of emerald and silver   
sparks enveloped the two boys creating a shimmering barrier between the hooded figure   
and themselves. The sound of soft bells grew ever louder filling the land with a sort   
of peace and tranquility.   
  
From inside the shimmering dome of light Harry and Draco watched in fasinated horror as  
Voldemort raised his wand and screamed the spell that had taken so many lives over the   
music of the bells. The burst of bright green roared towards the dome, the forces of   
magic met in a sound of a painful screech, the emerald and silver flickering and glowing   
while the bright green sought a way to enter the fortress. Circling the sphere it turned   
and lashed into the being that had casted it, causing the man to fall with a muffled cry.  
  
The light-barrier fell away and the sound of the bells died in the air, leaving only the  
sound of the harsh wind tearing into the tops of the trees. Harry stepped forward slowly  
and knelt next to the fallen form, one of his hand reached forward shakely-Draco noticed   
and was slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one affected-and touched the cold cheek.  
  
"Dead," Harry stated looking over his shoulder at Draco. Slowly the raven-haired boy reached  
down and picked the wand from the pale fingers holding it at arms length. He brought his   
other hand to the wood and pressed down, snapping the thing in two, showering the splinters  
across the dead body. The land around them suddenly began to fade, as paint rolls off a   
canvas, the wind became only a noise and the trees nothign more than a dull 2-D version   
of what they had been.   
  
The feeling of hard, cold ground brought the boys to their senses and the regaurded   
eachother with wondering eyes. Draco was the first to speak, his voice was dry and sounded  
like it hadn't been used in awhile.  
  
"How...How did you know that I gave you the Diamond?...  
  
~Fin Chapter 9~  
  
EN:Well? Like? Hate? Surprised? Should I just throw away my keyboard now...or should I   
finish the next few chapters first? Well I'll only know if you review...sorry it's a day  
late,but I was sick all of yesterday and I learned how painful it really is to throw up  
12 in the span of six hours...owww...but anyways you probably didn't wanna hear that, so   
with all do respect, review!  
  
Draco:Review so she'll get the story done and we can go home!  
  
LD:Don't get your hopes up, there are at least 5 more chapters comming...more if you   
don't behave!  
  
Harry:Whatever...just review!  
  
LD: oh and Yassy dear, it's Kyle :-) 


	10. To Torture A Mind

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating:R  
Chapter 10-To Tourture a Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it...don't own it...don't own it *chants*   
  
AN: well hello my happy and faithful and EVER-so-loved readers!And how are you today?*cough* anyways  
sorry this chapter is SO late...shame shame on me, but thank for letting me get to 83 reviews...  
can I get to ninety? Ninety? PLEASE?Well please read and review and enjoy!  
  
Draco:*taps fingers on desk* When do we get to leave   
  
LD:When I'm done with the story   
  
Harry: and that would be?  
  
LD:When I feel like it's done.Probably...ummm...latah.  
  
290:So never?   
  
LD:Shut up or I'll put you back in the dryer!*mutters* stupid cat.  
  
With no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Chapter 10-To Tourture a Mind  
  
"How did you know I gave you the diamond?" Harry collected himself off the floor and took careful  
time to weigh each word of his answer.Finally he opened his mouth and spoke.   
  
"I think it was when you kissed me,it...flared...became burning in my pocket, and who else would   
have gone through the time to make something so beautiful that had such hidden furousity?" The   
gryffindor slowly turned away and began to walk down the hall when a firm hand gripped his shoulder  
and he was turned to face a pair of stunning storm-grey eyes that shifted with the fires of a   
hurricane.The temperture in the corridor caused their breath to turn to puffs of white smoke and   
Draco's breath wrapped around Harry in a twisting circle of haze.   
  
Suddenly the cold lips were on his and Harry foudn himself pressed against the corridor wall   
his mouth pierced by Draco's tounge which began to explore and claim the still new territory.  
Harry relaxed into the kiss and was rewarded with Draco pressing him harder into the wall and   
the blonde boy's roamign hands that ran along his chest and sides.  
  
Pulling away Draco gazed into Harry's eyes and released him from the wall, he flashed a small smile  
before turning and walking down the corridor and out of sight, leaving a very bewidered(1)gryffindor  
behind him.The Raven-haired boy watched in silence until he could no longer hear the echo of   
footsteps. Slowly he pushed away from the wall and began his own lonely walk to his common-room.  
  
*******  
  
The dawn broke cold and grey the next morning and the two boys in question simply wanted to stay   
in bed. With experiance in the Hogwarts grape-vine neither wanted to face the rumors that would   
begin flying as soon as the stepped out of their protective shelters of bed. Harry was the first   
to slowly roll out of bed and trudge to the bathroom, washing his face and absently trying to   
comb his hair,a seemingly meaningless task. His green eyes seemed weary even to himself and the   
mirror spoke his thoughts.  
  
"Busy night dear?" The object spoke in a motherly voice.  
  
"Quite, do I look like I've had a good sleep?"he retorted and the glass fell silent. Again he   
splashed water on his face and pulled on his robes and scarf. The diamond lay on hsi bedside   
table glittering in the pale light. He picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers for a moment  
before dropping it into his pocket. Drawing a breath he opened the room door and began to desend  
to the common-room.   
  
From across the castle Draco finally climbed out of bed as well, his normally perfect hair and   
features ascew by his late-night trials. His bare feet made little sound as he walked across the  
cold floor to the dorm and trod into the bathroom.  
  
********  
  
Whispers followed Draco and Harry as soon as they left the comfort of their rooms.It seemed the whole  
of hogworts had heard of their expedition, yet evvery story they heard seemed further and further from   
the truth.The teachers reguarded them as they always had which was a simple relief.  
  
Harry sat in the potions classroom having arrived early to avoid the whispers and rumors that plauged   
the student body. The door creaked open and the tan boy looked up to see Draco slip into the classroom   
and take his seat. Harry offered a smile which the blonde boy only returned a glare. Harry's mind   
hit confustion but he shook it off as the rest of the students filed into the classroom. Snape   
walked in moments later fumming and the class seemed to shrink away from him.   
  
"I will have no talkign of recent events in this classroom, the other teachers seem to think that it   
is appropriate to swap GOSSIP in their classes while I do NOT," His glittering black eyes dared any  
of the students to argue, none took the chance. "Now, the potion you are making is written on the   
board, make no mistakes on the brewing or there will be nasty results. Potter and Malfoy, work together.   
Granger and Zabini, Weasly and Goyle you two are paired up," Snape continued to pair up the students   
and his choices were accepted with protests and groans.   
  
"What's up?" Harry hissed to Draco as he came to sit by the slytherin. The other boy simply shook his  
head and began to measure the ingrediants needed for the potion, carefully looking anywhere but where   
Harry sat. The blonde's actions confused the gryffindor but he kept the feeling to himself, silently   
doing whatever Draco bade him without protest.   
  
*********  
  
Harry lay in his bed thinking, Draco had been strange all day and it confused him. By night the boy   
lived on teh wild side, touching, feeling,kissing, and by day he kept his idstance in a cold   
shell of solitude. It drove the raven-haired boy insane to watch the changing moods of his lover and   
know that there was no way he could change the serpant.   
  
Closing his eyes he saw only an image of those stormy grey orbs that haunted him, the pair of eyes   
that chained his soul to Draco and those eyes that reminded him of the sky on an overcast day, with   
splashes of silver and blue shinning in their depths, the eyes that made him realise that no   
matter how much the Blonde boy tourtured his heart and mind he would continue to follow at his heal   
and stay as deeply inlove with him as he had that first day on the quittich pitch...  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
AN:Sorry that was a bad chapter, it was more of a set up for the next chapter so please be kind and   
rewind...er...review.Sorry it was so late...blame my english teacher...we had project after project   
due in that class...I'm sorry oh loyal readers!   
  
Draco:Uh-huh right...  
  
Harry:Please review?   
  
290: review mortal human beings*walks away to have a meeting with the winged panthers about the  
author's apparation lessons*  
  
LD: I have an Idea! How about you review! 


	11. Comming to Terms

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco  
Rating:R  
Chapter 11-Comming to Terms (Version 2.0)   
  
Disclaimer:Must I put one of these in every chapter? The lovely  
( *cough cough* ) copyright people say I do so I guess   
I will...grr...not mine...I don't own it  
  
Author Note: Well look at dat! I have 100 reviews! * does the  
100 review dance* well I apologize to those who read the  
old version of this chapter...but I hope this will make  
up for it!Also...for those who haven't read this installment before  
there was a blooper in the last chapter...Hermione and Ron pretended  
to be alive again...note:they pretended...they aren't back..sorry...  
author blooper! Please forgive!  
  
  
With no furhter ado...  
  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco  
Chapter 11-Comming to terms (Version 2.0)  
  
Harry sat in the empty, unused classroom his head resting on his  
arms, his eyes following the second hand on the ticking clock.Draco   
was late. He exhaled blowing a strand of hair off his forhead for a  
moment before it replaced itself, dipping slightly into his eyes,  
causing his nose to itch. He repeated the action, as much in boredom  
as to fight off a sneeze.   
  
Suddenly there came the slight noise of well clipped footsteps, made   
by a pair of black combat boots.(1) The gryffindor turned around in   
the chair in time to see a flustered Draco slip into the door, casting   
a glance behind him before closing the door.   
  
"You're late," Harry stated before nodding to a chair across from him.  
Draco took a second to shoot a mock-glare before turning the chair around  
and sitting down to face the mignight-haired boy.   
  
"So I am," Draco's voice was soft, playful, yet held a tone of seriousness  
that lurked somewhere right below the surface of his words."Why did you   
bring me here?"There was challenge in that question, Harry noted before   
responding.   
  
"I need to figure apart of you out," Draco seemed slightly baffled but shrugged  
it off and waited for Harry to continue."I need to know why Draco. During the   
day it is like nothing has changed between us, yet at night, in the darkness,   
you are everything, you DO everything," Harry's eyes pleaded for an answer to   
his obvoiusly well-thought out question.   
  
"I don't know Harry...really I don't," The raven-haired boy was shocked, Draco seemed  
small, scared."This is all new to me, I'm comming to terms with something that   
all of my child-hood beliefs are against, this is uncharted,unknown and sometimes  
unfriendly territory for me.I know my father has eyes in this school, and by day   
I need him to think nothing has changed, I'll tell him, but in my own time. I'm  
afraid Harry...afraid of what he'll do, of what he'll think, I afraid of what   
people will think! I'm scared,"   
  
Harry realised his mouth must have been agape, here was Draco. Draco Malfoy,  
admitting to confusion AND fear. How many times had he wished for this earlier  
in his school years? How many times had he wanted, needed to hear the confession   
of fear leave the other boy's lips? And now that he had heard it, all he wanted to   
do was comfort Draco.   
  
"I..."Harry paused for a moment to find his words before continuing."I don't know   
how I can help you be less afraid of what you are going through...but know that it  
happened to me as well, and I am here to help you if you ever need a sympathetic   
ear. And for your father I do understand your need for secrecy, and I will not press  
that issue any further," Another pause , "Thank you."   
  
"For what?" Draco replied.  
  
"For trusting me with that," Harry leaned forward in his chair so his breath mingled   
with Draco's and he smiled slightly before leaning forward and pressing his lips   
against the Slytherin's claiming and capturing. He slowly sucked on the other boy's   
bottom lip deeping their kiss. Draco's tounge played on his lips and he allowed it   
entrance to his mouth. They dueled and fought for control in a battle of tounges,   
that left both boys breathless and panting.   
  
Draco smiled crookedly and brushed the annoying strand of Harry's hair from his eyes,   
his pale hand causing the other boy's skin to prickle with electricity. When he spoke  
Draco's words were slow and huskey, suggestive yet coy and Harry loved the mixture   
that made in his lover's voice.   
  
"But..I wouldn't trade that for anything....  
  
  
~End Chapter 11 (Version 2.0)~  
  
1)Don't you just wish you could see our lovely Draco in combat boots? Whee!  
  
EN: Well it was much shorter than the original...and there will be another update  
later this week to make up for that. I apologize again for the lack of content and...  
erm...rushedness? of the last chapter..please forgive...and REVIEW! 


	12. A Father Figure

~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating: R  
Chapter 13-A Father Figure  
  
  
Disclaimer:Blah blah blah...don't own, didn't create, don't sue...THANK YOU!  
  
Author Note:Hello all my happy readers...I apologize now for this chapter...it's gonna  
be morbid, it's a friday and my eye is all pink and I can hardly see and it   
hurts...so this chapter is gonna be the brunt of my frustration.I apologize now.  
Also...I would like to give credit to the plot bunnies for a few twists in this  
fic...chim.   
  
Draco: I hate this chapter ya know?   
  
LD: You haven't even read it   
  
Draco:I'm a virtual Draco..I can read your mind...  
  
Harry: Shut up love  
  
LD: Just remember that I have complete and utter control of everthing that happens in   
this fic, I've already killed off two people...I could also kill off you!  
  
Draco: * mumbles* sorry   
  
Harry: She wouldn't hon, she likes the thought of a 17 year old you in combat boots too  
much to kill you  
  
LD: Stop being right Harry  
  
290: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP  
  
LD: Sorry   
  
With no further ado...  
  
~Watching Diamond~  
By:Lone Draco  
Chapter 13- A Father Figure  
  
  
Harry sat with his head leaned against Draco's chest as the blonde boy flipped throuh   
"Dracula", one of his many muggle books(1). His avid eyes scanned the page and his   
nible fingers flipped the pages with the speed of a well experienced reader. From his   
lap the raven-haired boy trailed his fingers up and down Draco's leg trying to get his   
attention, with no avil.   
  
"You're neglecting me," He whined playfully, burrowing his head into his boyfriend's   
chest and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Draco looked down and groaned at Harry's  
expression.  
  
"I'm paying attention to you...you just can't tell" Draco crooned, taking his time to   
run a hand through Harry's hair as he used the other to turn his page. Harry sighed and   
relaxed back into Draco's chest listening for the ever-present beat of his heart.The   
Gryffindor found the sound strangly calming and he found himself drifting into the simple  
black and white world between sleep and awake now. Draco's fingers running through his  
hair and messaging his scalp were not helping.  
  
Slowly he felt his heavy lids slide shut on his eyes and his breathing evened out into   
a soft rise and fall rythum.Draco looked down as Harry slipped into sleep and smiled  
pulling the man he loved closer to him. He placed a butterfly soft kiss on Harry's   
head and returned to his book, still running the strands of jet-black hair through his  
nimble, pale fingers.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Harry wandered down the twisting, narrow hallway, under the protection of his invisibility  
cloak. His footsteps made a soft click-tap as he traveled down the stone corridor and   
he found comfort in the pattern. Pressing forward he passed wooden doors of oak, ash,   
mahogany, and ebony that he had never noticed in his previous late night treks of the   
castle. The torch-light cast long shadows on the walls and he felt a shiver of fear   
tingle down his spine to make a knot in his stomach, he shivered absently but continued  
forward, determined to figure out why he had come here.   
  
Suddenly from ahead down the hallway, behind a medium-sized oak door,he heard the sound  
of a heated argument floating through the wood. It was so soft at first he could barely  
be certin that he had heard it in the first place, but as he drew closer to the source   
it became evident that there were infact people behind the door and they were involved   
in a firey debate.   
  
He slowly advanced and pressed his ear against the door to allow him a better hearing   
range.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?" the first voice demanded harshly, from the other   
side of the door Harry even cringed at the force in that voice.   
  
"I love him! It was and still IS none of your business who I am in love with or why I   
am in love with them," The second voice was equally icey and packed with the same   
amount of hatred, yet Harry recognized it immediatly.  
  
"I am your father and AS such, you will NEVER. SEE. THAT. BOY. AGAIN. UNLESS IT IS TO   
GIVE ME HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER! YOU ARE A MALFOY AND AS SUCH YOU..." Draco's voice   
darted in.   
  
"WHAT IF I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE MALFOY NAME!" He yelled venomously.   
There was a slight scuffle then the resonating sound of somethign slamming into desks   
and chairs. Steeling himself Harry pushed open the door to see...  
  
~End Chapter 13~  
  
End Note: Well? Like? Hate? I know it's almost exactly like chapter 12 ((version 1.0))   
but I hope it's alittle more elaborated and reader friendly...well I love you all so   
please review!  
  
Draco: I STILL hate this chapter...  
  
290:Oh come on...you don't even almost die in this one!  
  
LD:CAT! Stop giving away my plots *gasps* Did not say that! I did not say that!  
  
Harry: Did too!  
  
LD: DID NOT  
  
Draco: OHHH! Author gave away the next chapter!  
  
LD:DID NOT  
  
Harry: DID TOO!  
  
290:ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! They aren't gonna review if you aren't nice!   
  
LD, Harry and Draco: Sorry...  
  
290:Thank you... 


	13. Darkness Falls

~Watching Diamond~ By:Lone Draco Chapter 13 - Darkness Falls Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: * taps fingers * are you bored of these yet? CAUSE I AM! Well, to prevent being sued I write, I do not own. Whee, there. BE HAPPY.  
  
Author Note: * shamed * I have neglected you and I know it, I have been bad and I know it, I am ever so sorry, and I ask your forgiveness. I LOVE YOU READERS! REALLY I DO! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Draco: Uh-huh, she thinks that'll save her from the wrath  
  
LD: IT COULD  
  
Harry: Children.play nicely  
  
Draco: I love you Harry (  
  
LD: I love you Harry!  
  
290: It doesn't work for you LD, give it up. Because my co-author is being lame I'll start the story..  
  
LD:I'M NOT LAME!!!!!  
  
Draco & Harry: suuuuuuuuuuuuuure!  
  
290: SHUT UP!  
  
With no further ado.  
  
~Watching Diamond~ By: Lone Draco Chapter 13- Darkness Falls  
  
Steeling himself Harry pushed open the door to see Lucius Malfoy standing over the bloodied body of his son. Drawing a breath the lion attempted to contain himself to no avail, his clover eyes raged at Lucius found himself stepping away from his son's lover.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do." The older man found himself thinking he would have been able to retort had Harry yelled, but under the spell of that icy, accusing voice all he could do was stammer for a moment before turning his back. "Malfoy. Turn and face me. Tell me what you have done to your SON!" Harry's control faltered on the last word he spoke, and his mind was suddenly red with rage, his eyesight clogged by the hate he felt for this being before him. "You bastard of a man, you bastard of a MAN!" His wand was out and aimed before another breath was drawn and the Gryffindor was not shocked to see his hand shaking.  
  
Lucius turned and found Harry like that, his body trembling with rage, his wand pointed and his mouth half open with the curse on his lips. Suddenly two gray figures dropped through the ceiling between the two opposing parties. The wand that had held such a threat clattered to the ground.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Wha.? How?" As they turned to face him Harry was sure of their identities. Hermione was stunning, her once chestnut hair tumbling around her face in the perfection it held before she mixed herself in darkness, her eyes held their old sparkle and her mouth was curved into the small smile he remembered her wearing. Ron was much the same, his youthful spirit and fiery love for the woman beside him shone from his eyes, and his stature was proud and tall, as Harry had remembered him.  
  
"Harry, love, is this really what you want to do? For Draco? For yourself?" Hermione's cultured tones brought him back to the problem at hand and her quickly retrieved his wand, returning it to its place, aimed at Lucius' heart. The older man seemed stunned by the exchange, but with the end of a wand pointed at him he kept silent and watched in morbid fascination as his fate was decided before his eyes. Slowly Harry looked around and saw Draco's still form on the floor, worry and love again filled his senses and he glanced at the ghosts of his friends.  
  
"One of you, get help please. The other, watch him, I'm going to knock him out," The words were so soft and even that Lucius didn't process their true meaning until the spell was uttered and the flash of light hurtling towards his chest. The living Gryffindor provided nothing to ease his fall and nodded to Hermione and Ron before falling to his knees next to Draco, pulling the young man into his arms.  
  
Draco stirred, revealing his injuries to Harry. A large gash crossed his face, where the skin had split from the force of his father's blow, and blood seeped from a wound hidden by now pinkish hair that had most likely resulted with his contact to the floor. The Slytherin's eyelashes fluttered for a moment, before Harry was confronted with stormy eyes filled with terror and pain.  
  
A spasm surged through his body and more blood bubbled from the head wound. Without thinking Harry copied the muggle trick and ripped some of his robe off from the sleeve, placing it to slow the flow, wishing that someone would have taught them the basics of healing. Another spasm and Harry clutched the body to him, trying to get him to respond in any way. Slowly, and with slurred words Draco fought to speak.  
  
"Har.Harry, I'm so co.so cold." Harry pulled off his robe and draped it across his lover as another spasm racked the weakening body.  
  
"Shhh Love, I'm here, shhhh. Don't talk, don't try and do anything. Just focus on me, focus on my voice," Harry rocked him slightly as much to comfort himself as anything else. With horror he watched as Draco's eyelids fluttered once, twice, then began to close. Footsteps sounded in the hallway, but they were to far. To late. No time. Harry watched at the chest he loved slowed its rise and fall, and when finally it rose only enough for Draco to exhale, he panicked.  
  
"NO! DRACO.DRACO DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY HERE! NOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
~TBC~  
  
EN: Well, worth the wait? Or no? I ONLY KNOW IF YOU TELL ME! Heh, love me!  
  
Harry: * Mumbles * I Hate This Chapter! Hate It!  
  
Draco: * silence *  
  
LD: ahh, the cliffhanger. * breathes deeply * feel the joy!  
  
290 : Just review! 


	14. Mirrors With Unwanted Reflections

~Watching Diamond~ By: Lone Draco Chapter 14 - Mirrors With Unwanted Reflections Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: *growls * I hand all rights to Ms. Rowling.  
  
Author Note: Well, I'm going to get back to one or two chapters a week as I am trying to finish this fic on the day it began one year later. Please review because it really does fuel the author to write more.  
  
Harry: Lovely, we get to be free right?  
  
LD: Maybe.  
  
290: Just start!  
  
LD: OKAY! Go bite something.  
  
With no further ado.  
  
~Watching Diamond~ Chapter 14-Mirrors With Unwanted Reflections  
  
Harry's heart seemed to be stuck in his throat as he did everything in his power to get the man in his arms to stay in the living world. He prayed, pleaded and used what powers he had to keep Draco alive as the seconds ticked past and the sound of running footsteps grew louder. 30 seconds after Draco had drawn his last breath, a span of time, which seemed to be all of eternity for the Gryffindor by his side, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey burst through the wooden door.  
  
Dumbledore fell to his knees beside his students and placed a hand on Draco's forehead, his power flowing about him in a way Harry had only seen once in his lifetime. The aged nurse bustled around behind the headmaster doing her best to create a makeshift hospital of the dungeon-like room. Harry watched the activity unfold with a glassy gaze as he held the blonde haired dragon in his arms, his entire being fixed on the chest that held the life of his beloved.  
  
Suddenly with a gasp Draco's eyes flashed open and he leapt forward his eyes wide with terror, his breath ragged from fear. He leaned to his side and coughed once, blood spilling onto the cobbled floor. Harry's arms encircled his lover and he pulled the young man around to face him.  
  
"Draco.Draco love, can you hear me?" The blonde boy tried to nod but found the world spun insanely when he tried to do so. He coughed once again, the blood falling from his mouth to fall on his boyfriend's robes. He felt the power of Dumbledore envelop him as he was lifted and placed onto the bed, which had been made from a cot that the Medic witch had conjured. Harry was up seconds after him, his entire face lined with worry, his green eyes sparked with fear for the man he loved. Draco tried to comfort him but found himself more exhausted than he had ever felt before; he blinked slightly, his lids growing heavy.  
  
"Sleep Draco, Harry won't leave your side," he felt his lover's hand take his own and he drifted off into a dreamless world of rest.  
  
*******  
  
The sun cast ghostly rays as it made its first appearance through the single window of the room. The single beam that danced on his face woke Harry who instantly looked up at the body he had fallen asleep next to. The slytherin was breathing the normal, deep breaths of sleep, his eyes fluttering slightly. Harry sighed his relief, and reached up a hand to rub his aching neck.  
  
From below him Draco stirred, his stormy eyes blinking open in the pale light to rest on Harry's features. The raven-haired man was surprised to still see the traces of terror and fear lingering in his loved one's eyes.  
  
"Tell me what you saw Draco," he pleaded quietly, his heart going out to his dragon who lay before him. Draco balked slightly, his eyes growing wide before he squeezed Harry's hand and relaxed slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, and found that the words would not come. Gulping slightly he tried again, beginning to relive the nightmare of his death once again.  
  
// He stared down a long tunnel, his eyes blank and lifeless as his boot- clad feet began to take him forward, seemingly without his consent. The cobbled stone beneath him echoed around the brick tunnel, and the light before him seemed to grow dimmer with each step he took.  
  
Suddenly his father stood before him, livid with rage and smiling demonically at the decedent of his own flesh. "Ahh, my son. My only son." His voice was sickeningly sweet and coaxing, and the younger Malfoy found himself drawn to those unspoken promises like a moth to the flame. "You lover can't save you now, now that you have given your soul to me. A soul, which was never yours in the first place. My dear boy, oh the pain you've escaped.the times you got away from me, not now though. Not now. Come to me Draco, come to me my son,"  
  
Though his self fought those false words he still came closer to his father, his eyes beginning to fill with fear and rage. But his feet seemed to be on a trek of their own making and he found himself drawing closer to the one man he truly hated.  
  
"Yes Draco, let me show you the pain you have escaped." Suddenly Draco found himself in a dark alleyway, his cloak trailing behind him, his face cut by the sharp, cold wind. Before him lay a beaten and bruised body; all that was visible was the black hair. Messy black hair matted with blood. Draco gasped and tried to walk towards his lover, his entire soul fighting the force that held him, he seemed simply not strong enough to beat that force. He watched agape as a dark figure slid from the shadows and walked up to the body, laughing a cruel, inhuman laugh that made Draco shiver from head to toe.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry Potter. Beaten at last by the man he tried to defeat so many times. Beaten and bruised and without love. Why Harry? Why are you without your lover now? It's dark and your lover is far away, with another, leaving you to die alone in the cold." Draco tried to scream out, to deny the claims that Voldemort was making against him, trying with all his strength to do something, anything that would save his lover.  
  
Harry tried to rise, his knees not supporting his wait. He slumped back down, looking lost and defeated. He cast a final look around him as Voldemort raised his wand; Harry caught a glance of Draco and locked eyes with him. Draco saw the pain and betrayal and the forlorn look in those eyes before the green light ripped into his lover's back and Harry fell to the cobbled stones with a pain-filled gasp. His fall echoed by the sound of evil laughter that ripped through the winter night and stung Draco's heart..  
  
~TBC  
  
EN: Well? Was it worth it? I hope so, please please review! It makes all the difference in the end. Next chapter will be up shortly (by next Tuesday) love you all!  
  
Draco: Stupid author, making everything so angsty!  
  
LD: shut up so you don't scare off the readers  
  
290: Please take the two seconds, click that bar and review! 


End file.
